


Ficlet for “Sins of Flesh”

by RainbowRooster



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Wow, so I loved that fic so much that I had a two part (maybe more in the future idk) ficlet to show my love.





	Ficlet for “Sins of Flesh”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871568) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> You’ll probably be damned for reaidng this xD

Viktor lay across his small bed staring at the empty ceiling. It had already been five months at the abbey. Alone and without his Yuuri. Sighing, he figured that it was somewhere around one in the morning. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep at all that night. He prayed to keep him and his love strong. They were almost halfway through the torture of being apart. His thoughts turned to him. His black hair, and large brown eyes, the way his body moves when they-no. He can’t think that. Not here at the abbey.  
He groaned and rolled over to face the crucifix on the wall. Staring into the darkness, he could feel the knot in his gut continuing to grow. His soul was already damned, nothing more than what had already happened in the church could do him worse. Groaning again, he let his thoughts wander back to Yuuri. He allowed the images of Yuuri beneath him, and those of the reverse, to flow through his mind. He thought back to the last night they had spent together. Yuuri had taken him; claimed him as his own too. The thought of Yuuri filling him, calling out his name as he came deep inside of him. He breathed out slowly, his erection had grown to almost unbearable. God damn him for what he was about to do.  
He reached down to grasp himself, rolling so that he was now kneeling on the bed, one arm working himself as the other held him up. He bit down on his pillow to keep his voice quiet. Yuuri. Yuuri...YUUR-uuaggh. He came quickly, filling his hand and spilling onto the bed. He cleaned the mess the best he could before collapsing onto the bed. He fell asleep at some point, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. 

Days passed and Viktor was again up past the time he should be. This night, a new fantasy consumed his mind. His thought of his, no, the church he used to work for. The lights were on, illuminating the beautiful stained glass windows and the huge crucifix that hung at the pulpit. The dimly lit room of the confessional box was stifling. The smell of incense overwhelmed the senses, leaving a stagnant air in within the small room. Father Nikiforov took his seat, entering through the door on the left. Inside, the light was dim, the air thick. Robes heavy and thick, Father Nikiforov began the confession. “In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen. Tell me son, what is it you wish to confess before the Lord?” The man on the other side began to speak. His sin was that of coveting his neighbor’s wife. In the moment that the man was speaking, Father Nikiforov’s door opened and shut quietly. Another man had entered the confessional. Father Nikiforov attempted to usher the other man back out by waving his hands, but he had other plans. He dropped his pants before his priest, displaying all of himself to the Lord and to the silver-haired man in front of him. Yuuri. His Yuuri, stood before him, erection on full display, shame left at the door from which he entered. Father Nikiforov swallowed, was he going to allow Yuuri to do this? He glanced up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, deciding right then that if Yuuri was to damn his soul, then he would gladly follow him to the fires of damnation. Yuuri worked his way under Father Nikiforov’s robes, finding that his pants were already resonantly tight. The man, bless his soul, continued his confession, unaware of the sins happening so close by. Yuuri had his priest hard in a matter of a few strokes, pulling back his robes to reveal the lewdness of Father Nikiforov’s reaction to the sins he was committing himself to. Yuuri, having already prepared himself, slowly sat down on his priest’s lap. Father Nikiforov let out a slow hiss. Yuuri was so hot it felt like his skin was burning. Were these the fires of hell coming to claim him? Opening his eyes, he saw Yuuri looking down at him with...questioning?...pleading?...no; Demanding eyes. He began to rock his hips, pressing a hand over Yuuri’s beautiful lips to silence the sighs escaping from them. The man next to them had finished his confession. ”For your penance, my son,” How was his voice so level? So calm? “Say ten hail marys and five our fathers. It is a mortal sin to covet thy neighbor’s things. And also to commit adultery. Know that if you continue this path,” Father Nikiforov gave a rough thrust into Yuuri’s prostate, sending him over the edge. Cum splattered the front of Father Nikiforov’s robes, but he didn’t care. He wanted them soiled for the world to see. Wanted everyone to know that he was claimed by the most beautiful man alive. At the front of the pulpit, claimed before God. “You will continue to sin. In the name of the father,” his thrusts became erratic as he approached his own climax. “The son, and the holy spirit,” Father Nikiforov shuddered as he came inside of his Yuuri. “Amen.” He sighed, keeping eye contact with the man in his lap. Viktor woke with a start, stomach cramping slightly and clothes damp. He lay back down, remembering his dream. Smiling, he rose from bed to say his morning rosary. Some day, he’d have to ask Yuuri if he had any interesting dreams while he was away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I’ll have the next part up soon, but as a hint: it has a demon and a priest in it ;)


End file.
